Younger
by HungerGamesGirl27
Summary: What happens when the place you hate sends you a weird message? And that so called place turned you back into a teen? Find out what happens to Haymitch and how will he change back into his drunk self. Takes place after mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmkay, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice :D So…the title explains it all so yea xP just read it, you don't have to like it and I hope I don't get to many bad reviews :( but on with the story, thing. Also I don't own Hunger Games.**

Peeta's POV

I was just baking some bread for Katniss in her kitchen before she wakes up. For once, it wasn't out of kindness but out of boredom and it was turning out nicely, which was good since I always wanted the bread to be rich, just for her. I was about to check on the loaf when I heard a semi-soft knock at the door. I fumble around a little bit trying to think of whether to check the bread or check the door, but overall, the door wins.

I go to see who it is, so I open the door to find Haymitch standing there with a bored expression on his face. I was just about to ask him what he wanted when he practically shoves the letter into my hand and makes me take it. It's from the Capitol, which can't be good. I read it and it has to do something about coming to the Capitol for a week. But that's it, nothing else. Nothing about why or really anything for that matter. I hand the paper back thinking about what I just read.

"Do you know why you are even going?" I ask thinking mabey he knows why but he just shakes his head.

"No, but the train is coming later this afternoon to get me." He still has that look on his face that makes him seem like he doesn't care. I look to the clock and the big hand is almost reaching twelve while the little hand is reaching eleven.

"So you'll be leaving in about an hour." I say looking at Haymitch, not wanting him to go because it sounds a little fishy to me.

"I guess," He says then examines the inside of the house as if to look for something, "Where's Katniss?"

"She's sleeping, you see I was making her some bread…" Shoot! The bread! "The bread!" I yell and run over to the stove to find the bread practically burnt black. I pull it out and start to sulk while I hear Haymitch laughing a bit.

"Okay Peeta I'm going to leave now. Tell sweetheart I said bye." He laughs while I still stare at the bread within my sights, "Oh and try not to feed Katniss coal while I'm gone." He says before he leaves for the week.

"Yeah and try not to raid the liquor at the Capitol." I mumble. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, soft footsteps. No no no! She can't be awake yet, but it's too late. I see her lovely face coming right towards the kitchen, yawning.

"Hey Peeta." I can just barely make it out since it mixed between a yawn, "That's a big piece of coal." She laughs.

"It's suppose to be bread." I hang my head and stare at the dreadful thing that my mom would've beaten me to death for. But she's dead. No I can't think about that, "Why you up early?" I ask. She gives me a questionable look as she glances at the clock.

"Peeta, It's eleven o'clock. Besides, I heard talking down here, who was it?"

I remember Haymitch again, handing me that odd letter, "Oh that was Haymitch." Her eyebrows furrow at my last remark.

"What did he want, and was he drunk?" I just now realize that he didn't have the stench of liquor on him.

"No, he wasn't drunk but he came with this one letter. And…" I don't know how Katniss is going to handle this since she despises the Capitol, "he says bye." She has a worried look on her face. I'm hoping she doesn't ask the question but she does.

"What, why? Peeta what happened?" Her gray eyes show sorrow and distress.

"It's nothing bad, we think, but he's going to the Capitol for a week," I answer her question ahead of time, "and we don't know why." I let out a small huff and look back at her. Her face is expressionless so I don't know how she's feeling. Finally she speaks up.

"Well they better not hurt him or there'll be another rebellion on their hands" She laughs a little bit, trying to make a joke out of it, which it is funny, but I know deep down inside it hurts to talk about it, "Now, about that burnt bread." She gestures to the lump of the very, very dark brown bread sitting on the table.

"Let's get cooking." I laugh and we start making the fluffy dough I know and love.

Haymitch's POV

It reaches twelve and the train is on time exactly. Stupid Capitol always has to be on time, just like that stupid annoying Effie. I let out a sigh and board the train to hell, not knowing what lies ahead. I sit down in a seat and look out the window. I take one last look at District 12 for the week feeling uneasy. Why do I feel so uneasy, I mean I've been to the Capitol before. Then it hits me.

Today would've been the Reaping.

**Let's end that on a lovely note. Anyway, hope y'all like it (See I used a western accent, not funny? Okay whatever, I wasn't trying to be.) Sorry the chapter's really short I'll try to make the next one longer I promise. Don't hurt me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay on my computer the chapter looks long but really it isn't so I'm sorry for the really short last chapter. I'll try to make this one longer. Don't hurt me if it doesn't come out good. Lol. Oh and I don't own the Hunger Games forgot to say that.**

Katniss's POV

So I just found out Haymitch is leaving for a while… to the Capitol! I don't even know why he even left for the stupid place. Then again, we haven't been talking to him that much and he's not much of people person so it must get boring after a while. I'm just hoping this doesn't turn out bad.

Peeta and me are trying to make a loaf of bread since he tried to feed me some black rock. But I wouldn't mind. It reminded me of that day when Peeta handed me those two burnt loaves and we had full bellies that night. But here we are making fresh bread.

"Hey Katniss, can you get me the oven mitt?" I hear him ask. I must've been in a daze because he is staring at me with those blue eyes with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I reach over to grab the mitt and hand it to Peeta. I watch him as he takes out the bread quickly, but carefully. Knowing me, I would've just dropped the thing on the floor and burnt myself while yelling something unintelligible.

" Well at least it's not burnt this time." I say referring to the last loaf. This makes him give a slight laugh but he seems to be somewhere else today, "Are you okay Peeta?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine why wouldn't I be." I don't believe him so I push forward.

"No you're not, there's something wrong." I have a gut feeling about it.

"No really, I'm fine Katniss." He persuades. I get up and walk over to him. I do the most unexpected thing. Kiss him. The last time I did this was in the cave of our first games to get him to drink some broth.

I pull away looking him in the eye, "Now what's the matter?" He pauses for a bit and looks down.

"Well, I can't help but think about Haymitch and that weird letter the Capitol sent him. I mean, what kind of letter just says to come to the Capitol for a week without explaining what there're going to do?" He has a point there, something doesn't seem right at all.

I push it aside and try to comfort him, "Peeta it'll be okay, he'll be back in a week and just go back to drinking." This makes him smile, but then frown again, "What?" What could he be thinking of now.

"When he came to the door, he didn't smell like liquor." Okay something isn't quit right about that man.

"Well that's odd…" I trail off trying to think about why he isn't drinking. Just then Peeta starts to talk to me.

"Earth to Katniss, the bread is getting cold." He waves his hand right in front of my vision. I snap back to reality and go over to eat with Peeta.

We eat in silence, stuffing ourselves with the bread. I didn't realize I was this hungry so I am more focused on the bread than anything. I look at Peeta who is a little calmer but I can tell he hasn't eaten breakfast either. When I'm done, my thoughts go back to what Peeta told me about today.

"Peeta?" I end up asking. He turns his attention to me as he walks to the sink.

"Yeah?" I think for a while trying to remember what I was going to ask. It's like my mind has turned to mush and doesn't want to function. Then I remember.

"Why wasn't Haymitch drinking."

He ponders for a while and scratches his head through, "I don't know really. I mean, I don't stalk him." I have to admit that makes me chuckle a bit. Besides the little joke he made, he goes back to frowning, "But he wasn't sarcastic that much and he seemed…depressed." I stop giggling.

"What do you mean, he's always sorta depressed." I say flatly.

"No I mean he seemed uneasy in a way." He says looking me dead in the eye. My mind goes back to that state it's been in for most of the day. First I'm thinking of why he wasn't drinking, I have only seen him go to Rippers once but came back empty handed. Something clicks in my head.

"I got it!" I exclaim which makes Peeta jump, water and soap flying everywhere.

"Gosh Katniss, don't do that! Now, got what?" He asks grabbing a towel and bending down to washing the floor.

"I get why he wasn't drinking." I exclaim. Peeta cocks an eyebrow and stops washing the floor in a circular motion. Good, I was getting dizzy.

"Why wasn't he drinking?"

"Ripper ran out of liquor a couple of days ago, I remember him coming out of the Hob empty handed." I say happy that I finally figured out why.

Peeta points out something else that I didn't think of, "That could also be why he is depressed. He's going through withdrawal." Peeta claps his hands together in realization. But I still don't feel like that's it. Partly mabey, but not quit.

"Wait wait wait." I say quickly. Peeta gives me one of those looks as if to say, _what now?_ But for some reason, my attention turns to the calendar. I walk, slowly, over to it and look at the date. I'm taken back in shock for what was really bothering him. I feel the tears well up and I sense Peeta, coming up from behind me.

"What's wrong?" I point to the calendar with a shaky finger. He looks to it and his eyes go wide with dismay. I swear the Capitol has done this on purpose because today, is the day of the Reaping.

Haymitch's POV

The train stops finally and the first thing that happens is two Peacekeeper direct me to where my destination is. I walk away from the men in white and bring a scowl to my face.

"Some nerve these idiots have." I probably would've been turned into an avox for saying that but I don't care. I enter through the door and am greeted by yet two more Peacekeepers. But this time, they practically drag me through a hall.

"Let go off me!" I yell at them but they don't let go. I am soon taken to a hall with a medical bed in the middle, "What are you going to do, dissect me?"

"Let's hope." I hear the left Peacekeeper say. They throw me into the room and I see a man, in a purple cloak.

"Why hello there Mr. Albernathy." He turns around and am appalled. I recognize him. He's one of the Gamemakers.

"What do you want?" I snarl throwing all my hatred into the sentence but he just smiles wider.

"Oh, just some test. More like experimenting." He says slyly and pulls out some sort a vaccine, "Knock him out."

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb (that's what I named them) enters the room, pounding their fists. I take in everything but it's too late. One of them raises their fist high and brings in down hitting my temple hard, but not hard enough to kill me. I hope. I try my hardest to stay conscious but I still end up hitting the floor with a thud. I lay on the ground, in pain, losing my internal battle. Blackness consumes me and the last thing I see is the Gamemaker pushing the needle through my skin.

**Okay I hope that was a little lengthier cause I'm not really good at long chapters D: Tell me how you like it :D And thanks to booksandmusic97 for the support ;) lol Peace! Jk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I couldn't think of anything to put for the rest of the week so I decided to just make Haymitch come home in this one. ;) It might turn out really short cuz I'm saving the fun for next chapter. Again, thanx to booksandmusic97. You make my day :D lol**

Haymitch's POV

I wake up in the white room, tired for some reason even though I just 'woke up'. My vision is a little whack but I can make out the dumb Gamemaker in his stupid blue, no, purple cloak. He comes over with his poor excuse for a smile.

"What did you do?" I practically yell at him. He just gives me a smirk and removes the tubes connected to my arm. What _did _he do to me?

"Oh calm down Haymitch, you are free to go and yes it has been a week." A week already. So that's it, I'm going to leave without knowing why I came to this hellhole in the first place. Questions keep swimming in my head, which makes the side of my head hurt.

"You still didn't answer my question. What. Did. You. Do to me?" I say slowly hoping the idiot gets it.

"Nothing you need to know, we finished our test so you're free to go. This'll teach you not to mess with my Games." With that, he leaves and the Peacekeepers take me over to the train station. I'm a bit wobbly but not as in the drunken way, but the dizzy way.

I board the train heading back to District 12 and eventually fall asleep from being so freaking tired. For some reason I have a strange dream about being sixteen again.

Peeta's POV

Stupid sun, why does it always have to be in my eyes even if they are closed? I just want a couple more minutes to sleep in the warm, empty bed. Empty? I sit up to no Katniss. I figured she might be hunting but I can't fall back asleep. I hang my legs over the bed and remember what day it is. Haymitch comes back today. This gives me the push I need to get off of the mattress, change my clothes, and head downstairs.

When I reach the bottom, I see Katniss come in the door holding a squirrel, dead in her hands. I must've been staring because she holds the squirrel up to shoulder length and starts to shake it.

"Take a good look Mr. Sunshine, it's dead so it's not like it's going to jump at you." She laughs and tosses it on the table.

"Do you know when Haymitch comes back?" I find myself asking.

"Jeez tiger slow down, you seem eager to know," She pauses to look at me, "Eleven o'clock." She say's flatly. Before I could ask she hands me a piece of cheese. I stuff it down my throat and we wait till eleven.

It was painstaking but eleven o'clock finally came and we rushed down to the train station. It seemed like minutes until the train came but really, it was only seconds. It stopped with a _screech_ and smoke blew everywhere around the station. When it cleared, I see Haymitch come right up beside Katniss.

"Hey, long time no see." He says with a hoarse voice as if he was yelling and Katniss looks him up and down.

"You don't seem like you're glowing so I guess you're okay." She says then gives him a welcoming hug. Coming from Katniss, that is surprising. I too welcome him back and we walk home to the Victor's Village but he's unstable when he walks and seems exhausted.

"Haymitch are you drunk or something? I thought Peeta told you not to touch the liquor." Katniss accuses Haymitch playfully.

"No I didn't touch the liquor." It looks like he's about to yawn but he doesn't. We approach his house to find a box of liquor on his porch, "Ripper." He says quickly as he opens the door and scoots the box inside with his foot. "I'll get to it later."

I can't help but feel like he needs to sleep so I think about leaving him alone for the day, "Umm…you know what, how bout Katniss and I let you, rest." I give Katniss a look and she agrees.

"Yeah sure." He walks over to his couch then plops down on it and closes his eyes. We leave without a word and walk across the street.

"He's different. And I don't like it." Katniss says with a hint of hatred in her tone. I know what she's talking about and who. Call me paranoid, but I have another gut feeling that the Capitol did something and I want to find out.

**I kinda hate this chapter because it seems…kinda boring and bland. It's an opinion but still. I might be posting a lot so sorry for the updates (unless I get writers block which I will xD) but I'm planing on staying up tonight and I kinda like to type when I'm bored ;) but…that can be a good thing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I kinda got sidetracked from watching Supernatural episodes so it might be slow and also with school tomorrow, I still have homework to do. So ya here's part of the fun part ;)**

Katniss's POV

It's been about a day since we have seen Haymitch so Peeta and me head down to his house right away. We start up a conversation that doesn't last long because Peeta ends up tripping on the first step.

"We're here." I hear him grunt as he pushes himself up from off the step. We walk inside to find it the way it was yesterday, only no Haymitch sitting at the table.

"Haymitch!" I call out but no answer. Oh no. Peeta and me scurry around the house for our drunk friend and still don't find him. Peeta looks tense so I start comforting him.

"Hey we still didn't look upstairs." He looks at me and knows what I'm thinking. We've hardly ever been upstairs so it feels kinda weird wondering around, "I'll go check the bedroom." I tell Peeta and we split apart.

Once I find his bedroom I open the door, hoping to God he's in there. But to my dismay, he's not. The bed looks like it was recently used though, the sheets are scattered on the bed and the pillows are wrinkled so I know he was here. I look all around the room even though I know he's not here. Just then Peeta comes through the door.

"Did you find him?" He asks. I hang my head and shake it in a 'no' motion. He lets out a sad sigh and comes closer to me, "Mabey he went to the Hob." He says comforting me but it more sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

"Mabey." I say. Then a blood-curtailing scream echoes down the hall. Peeta takes off running and so do I, but it sounds familiar, different, but familiar. We trace the scream and it's coming from the bathroom… which is locked.

"Give me a paper clip." Peeta says looking at the doorknob.

"What, why" Why would he need a paper clip?

"Because, now get me a paper clip. I saw one in Haymitch's bedroom." I don't hesitate and run back to the bedroom. I look around franticly and see the paper clip. I grab it, run back, and hand it to Peeta. He takes it and starts to bend it. He slips it in the lock and starts turning it back and forth.

I've seen this before, but only once. He's picking at the lock and I hear a small 'click' and he begins to turn it slowly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I whisper.

"Hey, Rory knew things." I begin to question, but he shushes me quickly. The door creaks open and we peek inside carefully. Peeta must see it before me because he looks shocked and lets the door swing open. I look at him, befuddled and then see what he sees.

A young man, mabey sixteen, standing in front of the mirror with eyes so wide with shock that they look like they might fall out. Speaking of eyes, he has gray eyes with black, wavy hair and olive skin like mine. He is obviously from the Seam and is somewhat of a looker. I know who it is and if that were me holding the door, I would've done more than let it simply swing open.

"I'm sixteen again!" The young man named Haymitch yells, "What the hell did those bastards do to me!"

"Now Haymitch just calm down and stop swearing." Peeta's being serious but I can sense that he's making fun of the situation.

"I can swear if I want to! I've been freaking turned into a teenager!" I can tell he's not going to settle down but for some reason I find this amusing.

"Well now _we_ can boss you around since we're older." I smirk

"Oh no you don't." His young eyes lock into mine but I'm more focused on Peeta who is doing the same thing as me.

"Hey at least he can't drink now. He's under the age." While Peeta and me laugh, Haymitch just crosses his arms. But then his face lights up.

"That doesn't stop me from drinking the liquor in my house." Peeta stares at him then runs down stairs.

"Oh no you don't baker boy!" He runs after him down stairs. What else can I do but follow the boys down stairs. They reach the bottom and Haymitch is literally right behind him. I follow them into the kitchen and Peeta has the liquor and throws five out of the six bottles away, he's just about to throw the last one away when Haymitch dog-piles him.

"How did you get to me that fast!" He says trying to get the bottle out of Haymitch's grasp.

"I'm younger REMEMBER!" they struggle until Haymitch knocks the bottle out of his hands and it rolls past my foot.

"Get it Katniss!" He yells to me with a semi-smile. Haymitch is off Peeta in a quick second and runs toward it. I fumble around confused and then jump for it right when Haymitch does. We both land on top of the bottle ending up soaked in liquor and covered in glass.

"Now look what you did!" I yell at him even though I have a smile on my face. He grumbles something and starts picking the glass out of his arm. Peeta helps me and when we're done, it doesn't look like I had glass in me to start with. Haymitch on the other hand, has small cuts on his arm.

I notice that Haymitch's face and age weren't the only thing that changed, his whole body, strength, and stamina has changed. He's no longer the paunchy man that everyone knows but now a fit young man. It's kinda scary and I don't like it.

"What?" He growls at me. I still look at him before I answer

"Nothing." I answer in a monotone.

"Great, now I'm going to get stares from people whenever I go to the Hob." He says looking at himself.

"No," Peeta has now come back into the conversation, "Nobody can find out that their second victor has turned into a teen." He's right, people will freak once they figure it out.

"So whenever he goes out into public places, he has to keep to himself." Haymitch just gives us one of his glares that make it more affective with him being younger and all.

"And how am I suppose to do that? Wear a mustache or something." He says sarcastically. We think for a second until Peeta speaks.

"No, you're going to have to wear a hat or put your hood over your head." He looks at Haymitch who just crosses his arms again.

"Stupid Capitol, always messing up my life." He grumbles to himself and walks upstairs, probably getting a jacket.

Peeta looks at me questionably, "You don't think the Capitol did this to him, do you?" I think about it for a bit then give him my answer.

"I don't know but they must've had some good technology." He shakes his head in agreement and then we hear footsteps from the stairs. Haymitch comes down in a sweatshirt that is just slightly big for him. He has his hands in his pockets with the frown still on his face.

"There, I have a sweatshirt on. Happy?" Peeta lets out a small laugh and smiles but Haymitch just gives a quiet huff filled with sadness. I hear it but try to keep it quiet, knowing why he is sad. I would be too if I was transferred back to the most depressing age of my life.

"You know what, I need to go hunting because I promised Sae that I would give her some meat today. Would you like to come Peeta?" He never really went hunting but it's better than just sitting around.

"Sure." He says then comes right next to me. I look to Haymitch who is looking at the ground, hands still in pockets.

"Would you like to come?" I ask him. I'm pretty sure that he never went hunting before but again, it's better than nothing. He just lets out a sigh and walk beside Peeta and me.

As we head to the gate two Peacekeepers walk in front of us. I don't have to tell them who I am for us to pass through. Ever since the rebellion, we have been able to hunt legally without getting beaten or whipped. I look back at Haymitch to make sure he has his hood up, which he does.

We walk pass the fence and out into the green woods. I have always wondered how big these woods were when North America was around. We walk on the pine-covered floor until we get to the spot where Gale and me always met. It reminds me to much of him but I can't think of that now, more important thinks to do. I look over to Haymitch who now has his hood down but face still locked to the ground. He glances up for a split second and he looks like he's trying to remember something.

"Whatcha thinking." I say, he flinches a little but looks up towards me.

"Uh, nothing… just trying to remember something." I look at him one more time before I go into hunting mode.

**Okay, that might be one of my longest chapters so far. Oh, by the way. I have decided to make a surprise in chapter 8. Yes I have planned ahead. Now go find some other story and stop stalking mine! Haha just kidding.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting, but I had math, science, and reading homework (In middle school so that might not be a lot of homework compared to most highschoolers) but anyway here ya are :D**

Peeta's POV

We were hunting and Katniss was in one of her hunting modes so I didn't want to bother her. She glanced back and forth like a tiger looking for her prey in the jungle. Only this is a forest, not a jungle. While she was just going around for whatever she was looking for, I was hanging back with…teenage Haymitch. He was so different. Yeah, I have seen him sixteen before but that was only on his Hunger Games tape, not real life.

Every now and then I would gawk, trying to get use to the new him, but I can't help think that mabey the Capitol might've done this. I mean it all fits together like a jigsaw puzzle. He went to the Capitol without any sign of what he would be there for and then it was on the Reaping anniversary. Later, he came back all tired and then the next day, poof, he was turned back into a teen.

My thought was interrupted by the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air. I look over to Katniss who has a turkey shot through the eye, lying on the ground. Dead. There have been too many deaths in my life from the Hunger Games to the rebellion. So I kind of scrunch my face when I see the sight. Katniss on the other hand, is as happy as can be.

"Greasy Sae will love this load. I mean look how big it is!" I have to admit, it is pretty huge for a turkey and Haymitch seems to notice too. He raises his eyebrows slightly but back down again, he looks like he is trying to remember something, just like Katniss pointed out earlier.

"Okay, Haymitch. What are you thinking about?" He looks at me then to Katniss. I should expect a long argument on how he doesn't want to talk about it and that it's none of our businesses. Instead, I actually get an answer from him.

"I'm not really think about something, I'm trying to remember something." He says, lost in his own little world. This puzzles me.

"What do you mean?" I ask quizzically.

"I don't know. I guess how I turned into a teen ." He says turning his young eyes towards mine. They are filled with bewilderment.

"Let's ask questions later, right now we need to give this squirrel to Greasy Sae" Katniss says with the turkey hanging in her hand. I help her with the turkey until we get to the fence. I plop it down on the ground as Katniss crawls under the fence. I turn over to see Haymitch, who looks like he is still trying to remember something, has his hood down.

Two Peacekeepers are about to come over to let us in, "Haymitch put your hood up!" I desperately whisper to him. He snaps out of it and quickly puts his hood up. The two Peacekeepers open the gate and let us in. I'm about to pick up the turkey when Katniss stops me.

"How about you let…" Her brows furrow. I stare at her weirdly until I figure out what she is trying to do.

"Sabio." I say. Haymitch turns to me. If it weren't for the shadow from the hood over his face, he would've given me a deadly stare.

"Yeah… Sabio. How about you let Sabio take the turkey." She looks at me weirdly as if I completely lost my mind. I give in to her request and hand the thing to Haymitch/Sabio. I put it into his hands and he lets out a small 'oomph' as it hits his arms.

We thank the Peacekeepers and walk our separate ways. As we head towards the square, Katniss stops to look at me.

"Sabio? Where did that come from?" She asks me.

"Well I was doing research for school one day on one of the old countries like the United States, and I did this one place called Mexico and –" I was interrupted by Haymitch.

"Yeah yeah yeah lover boy, get on with it why you gave me such a ridiculous name." He says from behind the monstrosity of a turkey.

"So I got interested in the country," I pick up. If it weren't for the shadow and the turkey covering his eyes, he would've rolled them. But Katniss seemed interested. "and did some extra stuff. It turns out that a lot of countries speak different languages. So I decided to look at Mexico's language, which was Spanish." Haymitch lets out a groan and gets fed up with holding the turkey, so he places it on the ground.

"Just forget Sabio, finish the story." Katniss says rolling her gray eyes.

"Well when I was looking over it, this one word stuck in my head ever since." It's true I still remember it.

"Well then what does my name mean Mr. Wise one." Haymitch says mockingly.

"Funny you should say that, it means wise." I say triumphantly and cocky, just for him. He just slumps to the ground and looks at the turkey.

"What kind of a guy studies ancient countries?" I hear him mumble.

"Okay, thanks for the story Peeta. Now Sabio, pick up that turkey and lets head to Greasy Sae's" Katniss says and starts to walk away. Haymitch picks up the luggage and we get walking behind Katniss.

When we get there, Sae is taken by surprise from the turkey's size. We talk for awhile and introduce 'Sabio' to her. After we are done we say our good-byes and walk to the Victors Village. As we get inside Katniss's house, Haymitch puts down his hood and plops down onto the nearest couch. But it's not going to be that relaxing because Katniss get right down to the questions.

"What all do you remember?" I look at Haymitch. He has a bead of sweat on his forehead and eyes closed, concentrating. Finally he opens them in frustration.

"I don't know, that's what I've been trying to remember for the last past hour!" He throws his hands in the air.

"Think Haymitch." I pressure him.

"Oh, Haymitch now, I thought it was Sabio!" He snaps back and crosses his arms.

"You're acting childish Haymitch, think. Maybe this will lead us to what happened." Katniss says and leans forward onto her chair.

"The only thing I remember was waking up." He says a bit more calmly.

"Come on Haymitch, try to think." He sinks into the chair more and looks to the side, frowning.

"You know, it takes more muscles to frown than to smile." Katniss says smirking.

"Yeah, well it only takes a couple to reach over and slap you." I hear Haymitch grumble and shift his glance down to the floor. I have to admit, that was a bit funny but I'm guessing Katniss doesn't think so.

"You know what, I give up! You don't want help, fine whatever! I won't help then!" She gets up off the chair and so does Haymitch. Katniss heads into her room while he heads out the door and to his house.

"Haymitch!" I yell to him but the door ends up slamming in front of me, "Katniss!" but she slams the door in my face too.

I stand in the middle of Katniss's living room. But I have a feeling that's not the only thing that I'm in the middle of.

**Okay, I don't speak Spanish so I used a translator online so I don't know if that's right. Don't kill me if I'm wrong. Lol. I know this is my first story but…. Review! I get bored with only four lol jk. Oh, and thanks to booksandmusic97, Hazel-220 and 13PeetaandKatniss4eva for the support xP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Gypsy Stars, to answer your question, it takes place after Mockingjay. Also, I've heard of the movie but I never saw it so I had no clue about that and I wasn't thinking about the movie when I came up with the story xD. It was more like a 'Hmm, I think I will mess with Haymitch because he's my favorite' type. Haha, okay, anyways. Sorry for the very long note.**

Haymitch's POV

My life is a living hell. Stupid Capitol, always messing it up. Well, I don't know if it was the Capitol or not since I can't remember but still. I'm also mad at Katniss. Right now I'm so upset with her, I almost forgot to put my hood up. I walk inside and quickly find a mirror, which the first mirror I can think of is the bathroom one.

I reach the bathroom, hoping this is just a nightmare but sadly it isn't. I look myself over and I look exactly like I did twenty-five years ago. Same eyes, same hair, same everything. I drop down to the floor and sit there, thinking about the past. All the tears, the blood, the killing, the deaths that have happened in my lifetime. This stupid age was the one I despised the most.

I sit there in silence, flying through each and every thought in my messed up brain. Just then I hear the bathroom door click open and Peeta and Katniss come in.

"What do you want?" I snap at Katniss a little to harsh. Katniss gets this wicked frown on her face and looks like she's about to speak but closes it quickly. Peeta looks to Katniss then eyes me.

"I'm sorry Haymitch." She holds on to the 'ch' part of my name and looks to the floor. I know she was forced to say sorry but I accept it.

"It's okay." I say but I feel something wet roll across my face. I swipe it with my arm sleeve and it's wet. No, I can't be crying, I don't cry around people, especially not these two!

"Haymitch, are you…crying?" He looks at me with worry filling his eyes.

"No…maybe. Yes." I say sobbing a little in between.

"What happened? Did the name Sabio finally get to you?" Peeta says obviously trying to cheer me up.

"No! It's the stupid age I turned into! I don't want to relieve this again and now every time I look in a mirror I'll get depressed." My voice cracks a little and now I regret it because Katniss laughs under her breath. "It's not funny." I growl at her. She shuts up but I can hear her giggle from time to time.

"Well then don't look in a mirror." Katniss says. For some reason this makes me laugh for the first time all day. Peeta helps me up from off the floor and we just stand in the bathroom awkwardly.

"So… how about we go somewhere else besides the bathroom." I say beginning to walk out. The two follow and we head out into my living room.

"Listen, again I'm sorry for earlier." Katniss repeats but I cut her off.

"Well at least you're actually trying this time." I say and a small smile blooms across her face.

We walk into the living room and I notice that it doesn't smell like liquor. Katniss and Peeta notice too because Peeta has a smile across his face and Katniss's eyebrows go up in pleasure.

"Smells nice doesn't it?" They seem startled and Peeta's face turns red.

"I-I'm sorry Haymitch I didn't mean to be rude or anything." He stammers.

"Eh, it's okay besides, it's not like you haven't scolded me for not cleaning my house before." I give a small smile thinking about waking up to Katniss giving a lecture about the liquor smell roaming the house. Peeta's face is now a pink but Katniss is just being Katniss. We talk for a while for about the fifth time today. There is a knock at the door and we look at each other. Who want's to visit a drunkard?

"I got it." I say quickly and pull my hood over my head. I walk over to the door and turn the knob.

"Hey Haymitc—." The man at the door begins. I stare dumbfounded at the man standing before me. He has the looks of a Seam boy, like Katniss and me. I recognize him and we stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Two names float around in my head.

He helped in the rebellion. Soldier Hawthorne A.K.A. Gale.

**End. Man, I'm really not that good with long chapters. My sister says it's my first story but I still don't like it. Oh well, REVIEW! Had to type that after reading many stories saying that. Haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay… not much to say so…. On with the seventh chapter!**

Peeta's POV

Haymitch hasn't come back from answering and I'm starting to wonder who it is. Just when I'm just about to get up and check, Katniss gets up from off the couch and begins to walk towards the door.

"Wait," I too stand up and walk towards her direction. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what's taking that man- I mean teen, so long to answer the door." She says.

"I want to come with." I protest and start to walk past Katniss.

"Oh no you don't." She insists.

"Oh yes I am." I say back.

"Peeta, it's a door…plus Haymitch. Still, we're are fighting over who checks who it is." She presses. I let out a huff and give her one of those looks. Her facial expression goes softer and finally she gives in. "Fine Peeta, you can come WITH me." Katniss says then we hurry over to the door.

When we reach Haymitch, we find him just standing there, not really talking.

"Hay- I mean, Sabio?" Katniss corrects herself. Haymitch turns his head and quickly moves to the side. What I see fills me with anger which only one… okay maybe two, people make me this angry. Gale Hawthorne. After the rebellion, I haven't trusted him because personally, I think he killed Prim with his bombs. Katniss on the other hand, trusts him a little more.

"Gale?" I hear her ask from behind. Gale quickly turns his gaze away from Haymitch and to Katniss.

"Hey Catnip," He begins. I try to give him a glare but he doesn't look. He walks in the door and goes right to Katniss and gives her a friendly hug. _Yeah, friendly_ I think.

"So, Gale," I begin, "What brings you back to twelve?" I ask. After the rebellion, he stayed in District 13 to help out with their military or something like that. I'm not really sure why he stayed and I don't really care. I just don't want him near Katniss.

"Well, you know, I just kinda got bored with 13." He says, looking towards me. _Why would he visit here?_ I think. As if she's reading my mind, Katniss asks my question.

"So why would you visit here first?" Katniss asks. Gale raises his eyebrows and answers her question.

"Well I didn't stop here first. I stopped by your house first and you weren't there so I checked Peeta's house but he didn't answer either. So my next stop was Haymitch's. Where… is Haymitch?" He asks after his explanation. Katniss and me look back and forth between each other and Gale.

"Well," Katniss says. I can tell she's trying to think of something. Actually, I can't think of anything either. I mean, we aren't from District 3 like Beetee or the deceased Wiress. Gale cocks an eyebrow and I hear a male voice speak.

"He went to go get some liquor." Oh, I completely forgot about Haymitch. Gale looks confused and scratches his head.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Gale questions. _He's so nosy, has to know everything doesn't he _I think. Okay, I might be a little jealous of Gale but still.

"I'm Sabio." Haymitch smiles and puts his hand out. Gale looks at him for a bit and shakes his hand.

"Have I met you before?' Gale asks. Oh no, I hope he doesn't catch on. "I mean, you look a little familiar." Oh crap, I forgot, I think he's seen Haymitch's Hunger Games tape when the 3rd Quarter Quell started.

"Oh, um, maybe in the Seam. That's where I came from, you know… before the rebellion." Gale's expression lightens and he lets out an 'oh'. Leave it to Haymitch to cover up me and Katniss's mistakes.

"Well nice to meet you, uh…" Gale says, trying to remember Haymitch's 'name'.

"Sabio." Haymitch says quickly with a bored expression on his face. He looks towards me then back to Gale

"Sabio, that's it!" Gale snaps his fingers, "Sorry." He apologizes. He should be apologizing to Katniss for killing her sister.

"It's okay, I'd rather you'd forget my name. I kind of hate it." Haymitch says, obviously giving me a hint.

"Hey, got a surprise for you." Gale says winking towards Katniss.

"Really, what is it?" Katniss asks. Gale just shakes his head.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Gale says taking her hand. They walk out, hand in hand and to me, that just doesn't seem right. Neither of them even bothers to ask if we want to come. But Haymitch and me follow anyway.

"You owe me big time." Haymitch whispers in my ear then he jogs over towards Katniss and Gale. I let out a sigh but follow them and we walk over to the Seam.

"Close your eyes." Gale orders to Katniss. Right now, it seems that Gale doesn't notice that we are there. He directs her over to his destination and tells her to open them. I am taken back in awe. Katniss's old Seam house has been rebuilt.

"Gale." Katniss says. At first I think she's going to cry, and she does, but only it's from happiness. "How?"

"I ordered the builders at the Capitol to rebuild your house while they finished up reconstructing the Seam." Gale says simply. She puts a smile on her face then leaps over to hug Gale. Not as in a love hug but it still seems awkward being there.

"Uhmm." I cough to let them know I'm still there. They turn around and Katniss's face flushes with red.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Peeta." Katniss apologizes but I give her a weak smile.

"Apology accepted." I say and Katniss and Gale head inside her new-old house. But I stay behind. I look around and notice that Haymitch is nowhere to be seen.

"Sabio?" I say out loud. "Sabio!" I walk around the Seam until I spot this house by the fence surrounding the District. It still has some dust from the rebellion covering it. _Why would they leave this house alone?_ I think. The abandoned house seems to lure me in but I need to find Haymitch. I have a mental battle over if I should go inside the house, or find Haymitch. Over all, curiosity gets the best of me.

I walk over to find the door opened. I look down to see footprint in the soot heading towards the inside of the house. I walk in and the house is dark but looks better on the inside, though, you can tell it hasn't been used in a while.

"Hello." I call out. I step into want seems to be the living room and see Haymitch facing in the opposite direction.

"Haymitch." I speed walk over to where he stands and he looks melancholy. "Haymitch?" He looks at me with his gray eyes and down to the floor.

"Hey." Is all he says.

"Why are you here?" I question. His gaze averts mine but he answers after a while.

"This is where I lived before the Reaping." He pauses then laughs, "I'm surprised they didn't demolish the thing." I see something small and shiny crawl down his face. I can't believe that my mentor is crying, he never cries. Well, besides when he was in his bathroom earlier, but still.

We just stand there for a while until Haymitch's head pops up from its position.

"Peeta." Haymitch says urgently.

"What?"

"I remembered what happened at the Capitol." I'm taken back by surprise.

"What- what happened?" I ask and Haymitch responds quickly.

"They did this. These Peacekeepers took me to this white room and a Gamemaker was there with this shot and they knocked me out and when I woke up he said 'this will teach you to mess with my games.'" I can't believe it, I was right all along, the Capitol made Haymitch sixteen.

"Well now that we know who it is," I begin, now having confidence lurking into my voice, "We'll make them pay." Haymitch thinks about this for a moment then smile.

"Damn right."

**HAHA! Done, sorry, was watching Supernatural and was working on this project for social studies. I hate homework :\ but whatcha gunna do? XD okay, like I said I have a surprise for the next chapter.**

**(Hint: I did mess around with who died in the rebellion and who didn't.) Oobay, don't ruin the surprise…**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOHOO! IT'S THE SURPRISE CHAPTER! AND THE SURPRISE IS (Drum-roll) YOUR GONNA HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER! Sorry, had to do that. Now read the story, that's an order soldier. Haha, okay just read it.**

Katniss's POV

Gale and me just walk around my old house. I can't believe he did this, it's just amazing. Yeah bad things have happened in this house, but it's where I lived, before the Reapings. It's where My mom, Prim, and I lived. I miss Prim to death. I think about how she died from those rebel bombs, but right now, I'm to occupied with my old house.

"Thank you Gale." I manage to say while looking around. Everything is exactly the same as it was before, nothing misplaced.

"You're welcome Catnip." He replies with a smile drawn on his face. _Wait Katniss, the room seems too empty _I think to myself. And my conscience is right, I am missing Peeta and Haymitch.

"Gale, I'm gonna go look for Sabio and Peeta. The surprise was amazing but I'm gonna get going." With that I begin to walk out.

"Wait," Gale says quickly, grabbing my arm to stop me. "I'm going to help." I just smile and except his offer. More like a command but still. We walk around the Seam for a while unto we come across this house still covered in soot. I walk up to it to find two different footprints. _They're in there_ I think.

"Hey Gale, I think they might be in there." I point to the abandoned house.

"Huh, I never noticed that house before." Gale say, question creeping into his voice. We head inside where it's dark in every room. I can tell into hasn't been used in years.

We look around the house until we reach the living room and I hear talking. I look to Gale and he hears it too. I look around the corner to see Haymitch and Peeta talking.

"Well now that we know who it is, we'll make them pay." I hear Peeta say and then there is a pause. _What are they talking about?_ I question.

"Damn right." I hear Haymitch say. Now I'm curious. I motion for Gale to follow me and we walk into the room.

"Who will pay?" I ask and the two jump a little. One more than the other and that happens to be the blonde.

"Oh, um, Katniss." Peeta fumbles over his words. He rubs the back of his neck then looks to Haymitch, whose face is a little wet. Was he crying?

"Can me and Sabio talk to you for a moment." Peeta says glancing to Gale.

"Oh um, is that okay Gale?" I ask him.

"Huh?" Gale says, "Oh sorry, looking around. Yeah, that's okay." He says. We walk into a bedroom and Haymitch takes off his hood for the moment and he seems to be on the verge of breaking down.

"Haymitch, are you okay, and what are you guys doing in here? What were you talking about." The questions fly out of my mouth without thinking. Peeta just looks at Haymitch. I turn my attention to Haymitch to see what's the matter. His black, wavy hair falls in front of his face and his gray eyes are shiny.

"What's going on?" The final question passes my lips.

"Katniss, Haymitch remembered what happened at the Capitol." Peeta says.

"What happened?" I look at Haymitch who is sitting on an old bed, facing the opposite direction.

"He says that these Peacekeepers took him to a white room and a Gamemaker was there. They knocked him out and the Gamemaker injected him with some sort of vaccine." Peeta explains. But for some reason that's not what I'm interested in. I hear silent sobs coming from across the room.

"You still didn't answer my other question," I begin. "Why are you guys in this house?" Peeta takes in a deep breath.

"This was Haymitch's old house." Peeta says shortly. Then something comes into my head. This might've been his brother's room. I remember Haymitch telling me about how his girlfriend, mother, and brother died from his little stunt. I walk over to Haymitch who has his head hanging down.

"Haymitch." I start.

"Hm." He mumbles.

"Was this your brother's room?" Peeta asks from behind. It takes a long time, but he shakes his head in a 'yes' motion.

"Haymitch, we're going to head back to the Victors Village." I say. Haymitch takes in a shaky breath and puts his hood up. I've never seen him like this, he's a total wreck.

"You guys go ahead, I need to get something quick." Haymitch gets up from the bed and goes to the opposite end of the room. Peeta and me get up and walk out. I just get a glimpse of Haymitch pulling a photo from the old dresser.

We find Gale and begin to walk out. "Where's Sabio?" Gale asks.

"Oh." I pause and look back. I see him come out of the house and begin to catch up to us. "He's coming."

We all go back and walk to my house, my Victor house. "Hey, I'll be right back, I need to make a call." I say and before anyone could ask questions, I head over to the phone. I dial a number and put the rarely used phone to my ear.

"Hello?" A male voice asks from the other end.

"Hey, It's Katniss. I need your help." I say pleadingly.

"What, ran out of sugar cubes?" The man says.

" What, no, It's Haymitch. He's not exactly middle aged anymore." I begin.

"Oh man, what did he get into now?"

"Well, he went to the Capitol and he became their guinea pig. You see he's younger. Like 25 years younger." There is a long pause and then he speaks.

"Okay, I'll come help. Besides there is not much to do here in District 4 and all."

"Thank you Finnick!" I exclaim.

"You're welcome, I'll be there by tomorrow." He says.

"That's good enough for me." I say goodbye to Finnick and hang up. Tomorrow, we will find out how to make Haymitch forty-one again.

**Tada! Finnick was the surprise :D I made it so he survived the rebellion and now he can offer more sugar cubes. Okay, I don't know if that was a big surprise or not but oh well. Chapter nine soon because it's the weekend! Woohoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You peeps make my day.**

Haymitch's POV

I am in the living room, sitting in silence like Gale and Peeta are. After going into my younger brother's room, I've been kind of… I don't know, weird, emotional if I have to say it. I'm just not myself today and I'm happy the day is almost over. I look out the window to see only a little sliver of the sun left.

I shift my position and I can feel a bulge in my pocket from the picture. I am about to pull it out when I remember that Gale is still here. I quickly look over my shoulder and see Gale looking at me, like he's studying me or something.

"What?" I find myself asking without even thinking. Gale seems startled and quickly responds.

"Oh, nothing it's just that it seems like I should know you." He squints at me slightly and I look to see if Katniss is coming. She's not but I'm getting a little impatient.

"You know, I'm going to see where Katniss ventured off to." I say and head off looking for her. I wonder around for a bit until I see Katniss by her phone, just hanging up. I put down my hood and walk over.

"Who was that?" I ask. She seems surprised (Go figure) and glances between the phone and me.

"Someone." Is all she says and tries to walk passed me but I stop her. I must be intimidating because even though she's 'older', I still have a good inch on her.

"Who did you call?" I press. She once again looks back at the phone and then lets out a sigh.

"I called Finnick, to help turn you back to your normal age." Katniss looks up at me.

"What is he, the all mighty wizard of the sea or something? How can he help?" I question.

"Well, you got to give him credit for something Haymitch." Katniss says walking off. I begin to follow her but she stops dead in her tracks.

"What?" I ask.

"Gale." I hear her whisper. I quickly look towards the doorway and sure enough, Gale is standing there, wide eyed. Eyes trained only on me.

"I knew it!" He yells and walks over towards me.

"Gale we can explain." Katniss tries to convince him but he doesn't listen.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He says and turns back to me. Now I'm intimidated because he's got almost two inches on me being in his twenties. He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a breath.

"What's going on—" Peeta says skidding into the room, "oh." He sees the problem and walks beside Katniss.

"What happened?" Gale asks, he calmed down a bit but I wouldn't push anymore of his buttons or he might blow.

"Why do you want to know?" I snap. I don't know why but seeing Gale mad over something like this gets me ticked.

"Well Sabio, or is it Haymitch?" He throws back at me. I muster up an icy glare and he finishes his comment. "District 12's second victor is a 16 year old… again."

"Gale, it's a long story." Katniss gives him a pleading look but it doesn't work.

"We have time." Gale crosses his arms. Katniss looks at me but I keep my mouth shut.

"Haymitch went to the Capitol for a week and kind of came back a teenager." Peeta says quickly. Gale seems dumbfounded and shakes his head.

"How?"

"A Gamemaker put some sort of vaccination into him." Peeta lets out in a slight huff.

"A Gamemaker!" Gale exclaims. Throwing his hands into the air, "Why didn't you guys say anything earlier? Who knows how many people have been transformed back into their youth!"

"We didn't want to start any commotion." Peeta says quietly compared to Gale. Gale keeps his mouth shut and thinks it over for a while.

"Okay, okay. That was probably a smart idea." Gale says defeated. "So how are you going to get back to normal?" His attention turns to me.

"Now if I knew don't you think I would've turned myself back already." I say sarcastically. He just holds his gaze for a second and then turns back to Katniss and Peeta.

"Does anyone else know?" Gale asks. All eyes turn to Katniss who is twisting her braid in between her fingers.

"Yeah," She stops playing with her hair. "Finnick, but that's it, I swear." Katniss promises.

"Okay well don't let anyone else know." Gale orders. We just stand there in silence for a while until I look at the clock. 8:30. I let out a big breath and look at Katniss and Peeta.

"I think I'm gonna head home." I say and begin to walk out the door when I hear Peeta yell my name. I look back and he is pointing to his head. I give Peeta a questionable look and he just has a slight smile on his face.

"Your hood." Oh yeah, I completely forgot about it. I put it over my head and walk out the door. As I begin to walk home, I see a quick flash light up the sky accompanied by a settled rumble.

I eventually reach my house and walk into my living room. I take off my sweatshirt and quickly walk upstairs to my bedroom. As I reach the door I hear a louder rumble and the sound of rain hitting my roof. I open the door and plop down on the bed. I lay there for a while then sit back up.

I see my knife that I usually sleep with is on my nightstand beside my bed. I pick it up and I hear another crack of thunder. _Huh, really adds affect _I think to myself and sigh. I put it back down and reach into my jean pocket. I feel the picture and pull it out.

It's my little brother and me a week before the Reaping. A time when I actually smiled and laughed but that's the past. I'm leaning over him, ruffling up his hair while he was just smiling away. He could make anyone smile without even trying. I let out another sigh but this time it was shaky.

Right now, I wish I had my liquor to numb the pain but then another thought hits me. Will I still go into withdrawal from not drinking liquor or won't I? It never really occurred to me until now. But I just shrug it off and lay down on my bed. I find that I'm more tired than I thought because my eyelids are growing heavy and I keep yawning. I fight away the sleep because I still don't like sleeping in the night, young or not.

Eventually though, sleep wins and I am lulled by the sound of rain tapping on the roof and the quiet rumble of the storm. But something is different about tonight. Instead of falling asleep with my knife, I fall asleep with the picture still in my hands.

**Okay done. Hope you people liked it. Sorry, no Finnick yet because it's not tomorrow ;) Remember to review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Finnick is gonna get some action in this chapter… since it's in his POV but oh well, you get the point :)**

Finnick's POV

I wake up to the sound of waves, crashing on the beach. It's not like I haven't heard that before, being in District 4 and all. Today I have to hurry and get ready to go to 12 because apparently Haymitch became younger. I don't really believe it but Katniss sounded serious. I get out of bed a walk downstairs to see Annie making something in the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful." I say to Annie and kiss her quickly. I take a sugar cube and pop it into my mouth and am about to go upstairs when I hear Annie call my name.

"What's the hurry?" She asks. Oh yeah, I haven't told her yet.

"Katniss wants me to come to District 12." I say and find my bag holding my trident. You never know when you'll need it. As I get dressed, I hear Annie ask a couple of questions.

"For how long?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders, grab my bag, and hug her.

"I don't know, she didn't give me much detail. Hopefully not to long." I avoid telling her about the Haymitch part.

"Well," She pauses and goes back to whatever she's making. "be careful." Is all she says.

"I will." I say and give her a wink. I quickly go to the train station and bored the train to twelve. After the rebellion, people have been able to go from District to District. I get on and wait to reach my destination.

It takes a while to get there so it was a bit boring. I let out a huff and look up. I'm startled because there is a girl staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I say and the girl just smiles a bit wider. I try to ignore it but it gets distracting after a while. I look at her again and she has a dreamy look on her face. "I'm married, just to let you know." I say and her dreamy expression fades. She turns away and it looks like she's about to break down and cry.

She lets out a couple sobs and I'm starting to feel guilty. Just as I'm about to apologize, the train stops and I hear the conductor say that we've arrived in District 12.

"Here's my stop, nice meeting you." I say to the girl and quickly get off. I walk into what they call the Seam and look around. It's been rebuilt and it's not filled with soot and coal dust. People notice me and I get a few waves. I walk out of the Seam and walk into the square. It too has been rebuilt and it's livelier. Just as I'm about to go look for the Victor's Village, I see a candy shop. I walk in and quickly find the sugar cubes and buy a pack. _I might need these _I think.

After I buy the cubes, I walk out and quickly look for the Victor's Village. I finally find it and look for houses that look like they might be active. I see only one house that looks like someone is actually awake so I knock on that door first. After I knock on the door, it opens and Katniss is standing in front of me.

"Finnick!" She greets and welcomes me in. I walk in to see two other people in the living room. It's Peeta and Gale. Both of them greet me as well and Gale looks at my bag.

"What's that?" I open it and show him my trident.

"Why would you need that?" Peeta asks.

"You never know." I say and put it back. "Now where's Haymitch? I mean, he's the reason I came."

"Well he might still be sleeping." Katniss says.

"Okay." I say slowly. Peeta catches this and starts to talk.

"We were waiting till you came before we woke him." He says.

"Well I'm here now let's go." I say and we walk out the door.

"Hey, I might go visit my family instead." Gale says.

"Why?" Katniss asks.

"Well," He begins, "I guess it just feels like I don't fit in." He says scratching the back of his neck. "I'm the only one that's not a victor and besides, I haven't seen them all year." That seems like a weird reason to leave but we let him go anyway.

"Awkward." I hear Peeta mumble and I agree. We walk up to Haymitch's house and walk right in. I learned from Katniss that he never locks his door, good old Haymitch. We walk upstairs and go up to his bedroom door.

"You ready?" Peeta says jokingly. I shake my head yes and he opens the door. I see Haymitch under the covers, facing the opposite direction with one arm over his head. Katniss walks over and takes the blankets off him. I can't believe it, Katniss was right. He is definitely younger, sixteen I think, just how he looked in his Hunger Games.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" Katniss yells. Haymitch shifts and I see him clutching something in the other hand.

"Just a couple more minutes." He mumbles, half asleep.

"Jeez Haymitch, even when you're younger you're always sleeping." I laugh. He props himself up against the end of his bed and rubs his eyes.

"Finnick?" He asks now fully waking up.

"The one and only. Here," I find my bag of sugar cubes and toss him one. "Maybe this might give you a little energy." I say sarcastically. He examines the cubes and puts it in his mouth.

"Yep, you're Finnick." He says then gets out of bed.

"Man, I thought you were lying." I say to Katniss.

"Nope, why would I lie about Haymitch?" She says rolling her eyes at Haymitch. Haymitch gets up and goes to his closet and grabs a sweatshirt.

"Now can you explain why you're in my house?" He asks.

'I told you yesterday, he came to help." Katniss points to me. Haymitch keeps his expression on his face but lets out an "oh".

"Now how am I going to change back into forty-one?" He asks raising an eyebrow. We think about it until I think of something.

"You did say that a Gamemaker put some sort of vaccination into you right?" I ask.

"Yeah, from what I remember. Where are you getting at Finnick?" He asks. No one will really like my idea but I say it anyway.

"Well if the Gamemaker did this to you," I gesture to Haymitch and pause. "Then maybe the antidote lies within the Capitol." Everyone's eyes go wide and they look at each other for a while then Peeta opens his mouth.

"Let's go to the Capitol."

**Road trip! Remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Listening to Your gonna go far kid x) But like you need to know, now. ON WITH THE ROAD TRIP!**

"_Let's go to the Capitol."_

Katniss's POV

Well, we're going back to the Capitol, the place I hate the most. And the place where they hate me, but they're so gullible, they might've forgotten. I hope. Everybody agrees because this might be the chance to change Haymitch back to his old, drunk self.

"You are okay with that, right Haymitch?" Finnick asks, unsure. Haymitch just puts a thumb up since he is still sucking on that sugar cube Finnick gave him. I can't help but notice the picture he holds in his hands. I think it is that one he got from his old house in the Seam.

"Hey Haymitch, what's that?" I ask hoping to get an answer back. He just looks at the picture and quickly puts it behind his back.

"What's what?" He says with his cube disintegrating in his mouth. Now all eyes are trained on him. "What!" He says defensively.

"That picture you have behind your back." I say.

"Pff. I don't have a picture." He says jokingly.

"Oh yes you do." I say inching closer. Finnick catches my drift and starts to walk towards him too. "Can we see it?" I ask with a smile on my face. Peeta is just watching, grinning from ear to ear. Haymitch looks side to side and is about to get off the bed and make a break for it when Finnick dog-piles him.

"What's up with you people and jumping me!" He yells struggling against Finnick with very little success. I try to grab the picture but he just waves it in the air away from my grasp.

"Give me the damn picture Haymitch!" I yell a bit irritated.

"Be gone you nosy demons!" He yells back and I hear Peeta crack up laughing. This distracts Haymitch and Finnick grabs the picture. "Dude!" I hear Haymitch yell but he falls off the bed with a _thump_.

"Who's this?" Finnick asks and Peeta and I walk over to see the image. I see a younger boy, maybe thirteen, smiling and Haymitch is ruffling his hair up.

"Is this your brother?" Peeta asks holding the picture. I see Haymitch get up from off the floor and snatch the picture away from Peeta.

"What do you think Sherlock?" Haymitch says sarcastically. "Now are we going to the Capitol or not?" Oh yeah, I guess we got off subject.

"Yeah, wait, should we get Gale?" Asks Peeta. He kind of cringes at the name but he usually does. And he thinks I don't notice.

"Yeah. I mean, It's pretty obvious he want's to be involved." Finnick says.

"Wait, wait…wait. Gale is coming?" Haymitch asks from the doorway.

"And what's wrong with Gale?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. I raise an eyebrow and Haymitch just puts his hands up.

"Nothing, nothing." Is all he says and walks down stairs.

"Even sixteen and he's sarcastic." Finnick mumbles. I laugh silently and follow the trio.

We walk out the door and go find Gale to explain what we are doing. When we find him we walk somewhere where people won't be able to overhear us.

"Wait, so you guys are going to the Capitol." He asks.

"Yeah, did you… want to come?" I ask hoping he doesn't go off on how he hates the Capitol and blah, blah, blah. He looks at us for a while, thinking.

"Sure, I'll go." He says.

"Thank you Gale." I say and then I hear a scream. We all jump and look over. It's an old woman. Well not really old but she's almost there. She just stands there, pointing. I follow her finger and it points to Haymitch… who has his hood down!

"How is that possible!" She says really loud. I think she starts to attract attention because Haymitch starts to shush her.

"Shhhh, lady, calm down, oh man." Haymitch fumbles and puts his hood up quickly. We quickly follow and run to the train station.

"Nice going Haymitch!" Finnick scolds him in between breaths.

"Well sorry!" He snaps back. Usually, if he were back to his older age, he would've been out of breath by now. But right now, he's not even breaking a sweat.

We reach the station and wait for the train, panting from our run from the Seam to the train station. This time, Peeta instructs Haymitch to put his hood up but he's got that covered all ready. It's a long wait because the train doesn't arrive until two o'clock and it's only one. So we just sit on the bench, waiting.

"Oh no!" Finnick yells.

"What?" Peeta jumps from his sudden burst.

"I forgot my trident." Finnick says. I look at the clock and it's only one-thirty.

"You've got time. The Victor's Village is only five minutes away." I say and Finnick is already running.

"You don't have to run!" Gale calls but he doesn't hear.

"I think those sugar cubes got to him." Haymitch says and that makes Peeta and me laugh, but not Gale. He just has this confused look on his face.

"Long story." I laugh. We wait for a little while longer and I see Finnick come back, with his trident of course.

"I got my beauty." Finnick says jokingly. I see Haymitch cock and eyebrow and just shake his head. And again, we wait for the train to come. I look at the clock. Finally! It's two o'clock! But just my luck, I hear the intercom say that the train to the Capitol will be a couple minutes late.

"Ugh!" I wine. Everyone looks at me.

"Jeez Katniss, since when did you want to go to the Capitol?" Peeta asks me.

"I don't, I just don't want to wait." Gale rolls his eyes but he ruins it by putting a smile on his face.

"You haven't changed one bit." Gale says to me. I just smile and I see the train pull up.

"Finally!" I exclaim and we get on the train, find some seats, and wait…AGAIN! Finnick looks from seat to seat and seems to be hiding from someone.

"What's the matter Finnick, train fright." Peeta laughs.

"Laugh it up dough boy, but my last experience on trains didn't end up to well." He says.

"Oh my, I've got to hear this!" Peeta laughs.

"Yeah Finnick, share." Gale smirks.

"Fine. Long story short, I was coming to District 12 and this girl was staring at me so I told her I was married and she started crying." Finnick sums it up and Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, and me start laughing.

"Man," I say swiping a tear from my face. "The great Finnick Odiar made a girl cry." I laugh.

"Oh my, I made a girl cry." Finnick says sarcastically. We all joke around for awhile until we reach our destination. _Oh great, paradise_ I think. I hate this place so much. Well, everyone hates the Capitol or else we wouldn't have become rebels in the first place.

"Welcome to hell." Haymitch says getting up after the train stops. I agree 100% on that one.

"Don't be fooled by their colors." I say under my breath so no one hears. We walk off the train and into the Capitol. They still stick to their 'styles' which right now, is having blue skin bedazzled with green jewels. These people are sickening to the rest of us.

"Weirdoes." I hear Haymitch whisper. We walk around, not really knowing where to go.

"Okay, Haymitch do you know where we are going." Gale asks, probably fed up with walking around. Haymitch ponders and looks in one direction, then another.

"Um, that way." He points but then stops. "No wait, that way. Wait, maybe over there."

"We're lost aren't we?" Peeta asks letting out a big sigh.

"No I know exactly where we are going." Haymitch says positively.

"So where are we?" Gale tests. Haymitch turns his body to look around. When he looks back he has a worried look on his face.

"Okay… we're lost."

**Okay, I will try to update at my usual pace but with PSSA's and all tomorrow… Ugh, stupid big tests xD lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyo, another chapter up. This one might get messed up because I have a headache. Like majorly D: Now of all times, I hate it when I get sick for the PSSA's because I don't want to have to make it up. Okay, I'm gonna quit with the jabber and get on with the story.**

Haymitch's POV

Great, I can't think of where we are supposed to go. In the Capitol of all places to get lost. Running around in a stupid city where people think they are gems. If they love them so much then why don't they go to District 2? I mean really.

"Well, do you remember where the Peacekeepers took you?" Asks Finnick from behind the clump of people. I give him a look as if to say _You idiot, not here!_

"No, I don't." I say loud enough so he can hear. Some people start to look so I shut my yap. We walk passed bedazzled people until we are out of the train station and onto the streets.

"This is great, so fantastically great!" Katniss yells in annoyance. "Let's vacation while we're at it!"

"Hey, it's no walk in the park for me either sweetheart!" I just notice that I haven't called her that name since I left for this dreaded place. I guess I was more focused on other things that I forgot all about it. Katniss just lets out a small 'huff' and crosses her arms.

"Well can you at least TRY to focus." Gale says just as agitated. I swear, these people are trying to fry my brain… or what's left of it.

"Fine!" I yell and try to think. Nothing, can't remember a thing. So I sit down on the nearest bench and put my head in my wavy hair. I think, remembering anything from a couple of days ago. Nothing, I'm running a blank that seems endless.

"I can't do it!" I say raising my voice. Everyone lets out sighs, some louder than others. (Hmh, Katniss and Peeta.)

"Are we gonna go through this yet AGAIN!" Katniss says smacking her hand against her face.

"Well sorry." I say.

"Well we aren't leaving until you know where we are going." Gale, of all people, says. Everyone agrees and I let out a big groan. How did I get stuck with these people? So I just sit on the bench and think. Still nothing comes to mind. I close my eyes and sit back, thinking. That's all I've ever done, besides drinking.

All of a sudden the blank comes to an end. "I've got it!" I yell in anticipation, then start trekking through the crowd.

"Sabio! Wait!" I hear Finnick yell from somewhere in the crowd, but I don't. I just run to the building while the thought is still fresh in my mind. I turn corners and dodge people so swiftly, I'm surprised I can still do those things. But then I remember I'm younger. As I get closer, there are fewer people to dodge.

"Sabio. Wait up!" I hear Finnick yell from behind again but I'm to busy smiling that I finally found the place that I was desperately looking for. I hear them come up from behind, huffing. I'm surprised because they have better stamina then me. But then I realize that I'm taking big breaths too, but right now, I don't notice.

"Is that the place?" Peeta asks, hands on his knees.

"Yep!" I say enthusiastically. We just stand there, gazing at the building.

"Well, are we gonna go in?" Katniss asks. After all that trouble finding the stupid thing, I kind of don't want to go in.

"Yea-yeah." I stammer. _Knock it off Haymitch, you can do it you idiot_ I scold myself. I just get odd looks and Finnick has to open his mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Finnick asks wondering.

"Yes, I'm _fine._" I snap and he holds up his hands as if to surrender.

"Okay, okay Mr. Snappy."

"Ain't Haymitch supposed to be the sarcastic one?" Peeta asks. I ignore it and walk up to the door.

"Come on." I say and slowly inch the door open. It's exactly how I remember it. It brings in more detail to my brain. Being dragged through the halls and forced into the white room. I look back to the rest to make sure they don't worry. Well… Gale won't worry about me but the rest might. Fortunately, they don't. They just follow me, Finnick carrying his trident.

We walk through the hall, slowly, trying not to attract any attention. If there's anyone here. We come across the door and I pause.

"Open the door." Gale says. I look back at the door and open it. The white room and the bed still in the middle of the room. I hate this room. I look around, searching the area for that bastard.

"Where are you?" I yell, not caring about 'not attracting attention'. Then, towards the white, a portion of the wall opens. The first thing I see is a purple cloak then the Gamemaker, rearing his ugly face.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." He says with a sly grin across his face. I reach into a pocket and finger the knife that I exchanged with my picture when no one was looking.

**Yeah not much of a cliffhanger or a long chapter but my head hurts too much to type that long. But forget that, remember to REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not much to say so… here ya goes.**

Peeta's POV

He was waiting for him, what is this man, a creep? Everyone in the room tenses up and Finnick holds his trident just in case the Gamemaker tries anything. I look over at Haymitch who has a hand in his pocket like he's about to pull something out. The Gamemaker just stands in the room with a smile on his face.

"Go ahead and try it Mr. Odair. But you will have to get passed the Peacekeepers." As if on cue, a whole bunch of them come from where the Gamemaker came. Finnick just keeps his ground with his trident held tightly in his hands.

"Tell us how to turn him back." Finnick snarls. The Gamemaker just laughs.

"Oh, why would I tell you?" He laughs. It's like he's President Snow's twin without looking like him.

"Because if you don't I swear." Haymitch throws back.

"Swear what Mr. Albernathy? You see," He walks around the Peacekeepers and towards Katniss. "None of this wouldn't have happened if you could've just left our games alone." He looks Katniss in the eye.

"What, and let you kill innocent children?" Katniss snaps back. He smiles again and Katniss spits in his face.

"Ek!" He says in disgust and wipes his face. He's not smiling now.

"Change him back, now!" I suddenly yell.

"Well in order to do that." He says still wiping his face. "You would have to kill me."

"With pleasure." Haymitch says then pulls a knife, that he somehow got, out of his pocket.

"Oh come now Haymitch are you forgetting the Peacekeepers." The Gamemaker says before Haymitch can lunge at him. We just watch eachother, like two cats about to fight. Just then, Finnick moves his trident outwards and almost hits the Gamemaker in the face when a Peacekeeper interferes, getting stabbed in the neck.

Just then, all hell breaks loose. Haymitch lunges at the nearest Peacekeeper and starts slashing and jabbing. Katniss is kicking and punching, and me… I'm pretty worthless without a knife. But then I have an idea. I start sprinting towards that door in the wall. But then, I'm punched in the gut. A Peacekeeper must've known what I was doing and decided to get in my way.

"You son of a-." I say getting up from off the ground. He just smirks and starts to move closer to me but I decide to bring my wrestling skills into play. I grab him by the leg and he stumbles around and falls. I get close to his neck and put him into a headlock, choking him. He tries to pry my hands away from his neck but his breathing eventually stops and I let go. Great, more killing, just like the Hunger Games. But I get back on track and walk through the door.

It leads me through a dark hallway with two rooms at the end. I reach the end and open one of the doors. It just leads to another hallway and I decide to check the other door before I move on. I turn the other knob and I walk into a room filled with weapons.

"Just what I was hoping for." I say to myself and find the knives. There is a whole wall filled and I grab two. Just when I'm about to leave, I remember Katniss is weaponless too. I quickly look for a bow and find one and get some arrows with a quiver. I run out of the secret entrance and find Katniss. She's still battling it out with the same peacekeeper. I come up from behind and stab him through the back.

"I thought you might need these." I say and hand her the bow and arrows.

"Thanks." She says with a quick breath and slings the quiver over her shoulder. She rests one of her arrows on her string, ready to attack anything that will come near her. I get both of my knives and put them in my hands.

"Listen, I'll go help Finnick, you help Haymitch and Gale." Katniss says and I agree, not really caring about having to work with Gale but then I grab her shoulder.

"Be careful." I plead, hoping she doesn't get injured too badly.

"I will, now go!" She orders and runs off towards Finnick. I quickly look for Haymitch and Gale but I have my own problem. Two Peacekeepers block my way and point their guns towards me.

"Got you now star-crossed lover." One of them says. I lunge and I hear a gun shot that was closest to me. At first I thought I was shot but it turns out the one that shot missed and I get him in the chest but the other one has his gun on my head.

"Not so tough are ya victor?." He says but then I feel the gun come off my head and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. I look back to see Haymitch, knife in hand.

"That was close." I say and he just simply shakes his head.

"Now come on, Gale needs help." Haymitch says then runs off. I follow and we eventually find Gale in the mess.

"A little help here." He says trying to fend off a Peacekeeper. I throw one of my knives and it catches the Peacekeeper in the knee.

"Ah!" He cries and falls, clutching his knee.

"Nighty night." Gale says and kicks him in the back of his head, knocking him out. He pulls the knife out of the Peacekeeper's leg and turns to me.

"Mind if I borrow this?" He asks.

"No, I don't." I say and we get back to fighting. There is blood everywhere which makes it worst since it's a white room and all. It felt like we were winning until I hear a gunshot, then a scream. All three of us turn around to see Finnick holding his leg with blood flowing out of where he must've been shot.

"Finnick!" I hear Katniss scream from somewhere inside the mess. I quickly find her just when a Peacekeeper punches her in the face and she fumbles to the ground.

"Katniss!" I scream. Just when I'm about to run towards her, I see the Gamemaker come out and grab one of the Peacekeeper's guns

"No!" Haymitch screams and runs at full speed towards him. The Gamemaker pulls the trigger and Haymitch pushes Finnick to the side. Another gunshot rings through the air and the room goes silent except for my yell.

"Haymitch!"

**Oh noez D: Will he live? Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Another chapter in one day! But that's because I stayed home, bleck :\. Wouldn't mind it on any other day xP**

Finnick's POV

I clutch my leg while I lying on the ground in udder shock. I just witnessed Haymitch getting shot. Peeta screams and pushes past the rest of the Peacekeepers that are still alive.

"Haymitch!" He screams again and leans down by his side. I snap out of my daze and, despite my leg, crawl over to Haymitch's side too. I look down to see blood coming out of his stomach from where he was shot.

"Okay, we're gonna get you fixed." Peeta says trying to comfort him. "Just, don't leave me yet."

"Peeta." Haymitch says quietly.

"Just don't worry." Peeta continues.

"Peeta!" He says a bit louder.

"What?"

"Settle down." Haymitch says.

Just then the Gamemaker and two Peacekeepers, who are cut everywhere, come over. One holds an unconscious Katniss while the other is holding a struggling Gale by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go of me!" He struggles but the Peacekeeper just keeps his grip tight.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." The Gamemaker shakes his head. "None of this would've never had happened if you would just settle with being sixteen again Haymitch." He says. Haymitch just sits propped up against the wall, hand over his wound.

"And the rebellion would've never had happened if you would've stopped the games." Peeta snaps back.

"Are you kidding? Those were the best years, seeing District children die." The Gamemaker says all too calmly. This makes my anger build up and want to take my trident and just stab him through the chest.

"You sick bastard." I growl.

"Oh really?" He starts to walk over and just stands there, examining me. Then out of nowhere he kicks me in my shot wound and I yelp.

"What was that for?" I yell

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see you in pain." This guy's nuts, I swear. I look over to the Peacekeepers to see Gale, gritting his teeth in anger, then back to Haymitch. The blood flow is getting worst and Peeta looks at me, eyes filled with sorrow. I feel helpless because I can't do anything with this stupid leg. But then I see my trident, behind a dead Peacekeeper. If I could just reach it…

"Oh don't think about it Odiar, you can't reach that without being shot first." He's right, I can't. I look over to Katniss, limp and powerless. But she's still got her bow in one hand and her quiver slung across her back. I look at her face which her eyes are still closed. But then I have a sudden burst of hope. Katniss opens her eyes and winks, then shuts them again. I catch what she is going to do so I just go back to glaring at the Gamemaker.

"You'll never get away with this." I retort and the Gamemaker just laughs.

"Oh please, No one ever comes near this place. In fact, no one even gets a foot near here. Just forget about it Odair. Peeta is to busy helping Haymitch to not bleed to death, Gale can't get out of the Peacekeeper's grasp, your little mockingjay is unconscious, and Haymitch is going to die. You're powerless Finnick." He snaps.

Just then, Katniss makes a move so quick, the Peacekeeper's are to stunned to react. She shoots two arrows at once and one Peacekeeper gets shot in the eye while the other gets skewered through his chest. Both Gale and Katniss are released and it buys me enough time to crawl over and grab my trident. The final three Peacekeepers come over to try and stop us but Katniss gets one with her arrow, Gale stabs one in the spinal cord, and I sink my trident in the last one's chest.

The Gamemaker just stands in the room, horrified and angry. "This-this can't be! I was supposed to win!" He raises his voice. I walk up to the Gamemaker and get face to face with him.

"Think again." I snarl and shove my trident right underneath his rib cage. It causes him to fall onto the medical bed that is still in the middle of the room. But then he starts to laugh, blood coming out of his mouth.

"What?" Peeta growls from the other side of the room.

"Just one more death to haunt you." He laughs. With one last cough of blood, he slumps down on the bed with the smile still on his face.

"Good, that dude creeped me out." Gale says. My leg gives way and I'm on the ground again.

"Ouch, that hurt." I say. Gale helps me up since Katniss ran over to Haymitch awhile. He drags me over and sets me back down. Haymitch isn't looking too good. The thought about what the Gamemaker said comes into my mind. _Haymitch is going to die. _No, I won't let that happen because there have been too many deaths today. I forget about my leg and walk over to the medical bed where the Gamemaker lies.

"Finnick what are you doing?" I hear Peeta ask. I ignore him and look under the bed. There has to be some sort of medical supply kit around here.

After looking under the bed, I check the drawers and finally find one. "Found it." I say and stumble back to where everyone is gathered. I set it down and look inside for some wrap or something. When I find it I turn to Haymitch. Already he has lost too much blood and I'm starting to worry. His eyes are closing and I start to panic a little.

"Don't do it Haymitch." I order but it's like he can't hear me. "Haymitch!"

"M' tired." He mumbles and I begin to clean the wound, hoping that the bullet didn't hit anything important.

"Well don't fall asleep." Peeta says. After I'm done cleaning it, I wrap the bandage around the shot and tie it tightly, hoping it will be enough pressure to stop the blood flow. Before I know it, my leg is being wrapped up too and I hope Annie doesn't get to worried about it.

"Katniss." I hear Haymitch mumble.

"Haymitch?" Peeta asks. My attention turns to Haymitch and his eyes are shutting.

"Haymitch!" Katniss yells and starts to shake him after his eyes flutter shut. "Come on Haymitch." She pleads. He doesn't open his eyes no matter how hard she tries. She shakes him one last time, "Haymitch please." I see her eyes well up in tears and Peeta is in the same boat. A single tear drifts down his face.

Gale rubs Katniss's back while she sobs in her hands. I find that I am in danger of crying too because reality hits me dead in the face.

Haymitch isn't waking up.

**Okay, don't quit on me yet because I have one last chapter to post. Remember to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, last chapter.**

Katniss's POV

I cry because Peeta and me have just lost our mentor. The one who kept us alive in both arenas, who was like a second father to me. I look at his figure. It was like he actually died in the arena because he just sits there, eyes closed and in the age he went in the arena at.

"It'll be okay Catnip." Gale says comforting me but right now, I'd rather have Peeta comfort me because he knows what I am going through. I walk over to Peeta and he embraces me in his arms and lets me cry.

"I'm gonna miss him." Peeta says and I feel something wet hit my shoulder. He must be crying.

"We should probably get going because somebody must've heard those gunshots." Finnick says and he has a point. I look at Haymitch one last time.

"Goodbye Haymitch." I say and put my three middle fingers up to my lips and turn them outwards. It's District 12's sign, like how I did with Rue. We walk out and I realize it's nighttime. But right now I don't care. All I want is Haymitch to be here too. It's just not the same without his drunken aura. We board the train back to twelve and I eventually doze off.

"Katniss, wake up." Peeta shakes me awake and I look over to Finnick. He must've been crying because his eyes are tinted red. We get off and walk to my house in silence.

"You guys can stay here if you want." I say Finnick and Peeta say okay but Gale rejects and goes to his house with his family. After Gale leaves we don't talk and go straight to bed. Peeta sleeps with me since I'm sure to have nightmares and even though he holds me in his arms, I still cry myself thinking about how Haymitch will finally see his family again.

Next day…

I wake up to no Peeta. I automatically know he's down stairs with Hay- oh yeah, he's dead. I begin to break out into short sobs but quit when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodmorning." Finnick says with not much enthusiasm to the 'Goodmorning'.

"I'm mourning all right." I mumble then go over to get some cereal. I pour a bowl and go sit with Peeta and Finnick. I'm not in the mood to eat so I just sit there staring at my bowl. Finally I'm fed up. "I can't eat." I say and push my bowl away from me.

"Me either." Peeta says and pushes his plate in the same direction. Finnick does the same and we just sit there. Then there is a knock at the door and we ignore it. It continuously goes on and it won't stop.

"Stupid people." I grumble. Whoever it is is still knocking and I eventually get tired of it. "Go away!" I yell but they don't. "Ugg." I mumble agitated. I stomp over to the door and answer it. "Look buddy-." But I stop dead in my thought. I can't believe who I'm staring at. That paunchy middle aged Seam victor that I know and love.

"I'm not dead yet sweetheart." He says and holds one of his arms out.

"Haymitch!" I yell and hug him so hard he flinches. I hear Peeta and Finnick rush over and Peeta just jumps in and hugs him too.

"Watch the stomach." Oh yeah I forgot about his wound. We let go but we're smiling so wide.

"How are you alive? I thought you were dead." Peeta questions.

"Do you even bother to check my pulse or something?" Haymitch says sarcastically.

"But you closed your eyes and wouldn't wake up." Finnick says.

"Well that's because I was tired. I was changing back to my old self you idiots." Haymitch says laughing. I can't believe I didn't think about that.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're alive." Peeta says with his smile still on his face.

"Don't get all sappy on me boy." Haymitch says jokingly. We tell Haymitch to go home and rest, and he does, but before he leaves, he turns around.

"Do you have any liquor." He says smiling. Good old Haymitch

**You didn't think that I would actually let Haymitch die now would you? For Pete sake he's my favorite character! Lol Okay I hope you liked my first fanfiction ;)**


End file.
